friends not enemies
by harry potter 1 fan 72o0o
Summary: harry was excepted by the Durslys ,snap was nice to Harry and Draco was in Gryffindor
1. NICE!

a/n this is my first story so please review i hope you like this chapter don't read if you haven't read the 1 book of harry potter it would be a disgrace mankind

by the way this is about if the Dursleys liked harry ,snape was head of Gryffindor and Draco was in Gryffindor and was friends with harry, Ron and hermione.

#all J.K Rolling caricature and ideas

* * *

Friends not Enemies chapter1 love

* * *

 **It was a beautiful sunny morning and was picking out his most colorful tie for work. Which happens to be a red and brown diagonally striped tie. He was tying his tie while was gossiping and wrestling laughing Dudley into his highchair. grabbed some toast and got into his car for was thinking about the big order of wenches he might get that day then he pased a mob of people in robs. It was the most bazaar thing he's seen then he remembered seeing a cat looking at the sign that said #4 privet drive and maybe a map. he was being silly cats cat can't make maps appear and he pulled into Gorilla tools parking-lot (his company that he** **is in-charge of )and forgot about the people in robes and the cat.**

 **He had a great morning. He resisted yelling at ten people , he shared a joke he learned with five , lastly he got the big order he wanted with no owl interferences because he sat with his back to the window. But below on the st. it was a whole now new story owls were everywhere. Around lunch time decided to stretch his legs and go to the samwitch shop across the rode for a PB &J samwitch when he past the people in robs " ****what are they doing" he thought he ran across the st to his** **offense and was about to call his wife when he** **remembered the last and his wife talked they manly talked about a bad guy that was hunting his wife's sisters family. His wife was in tears by the time she hung up with her sister. "** **Maybe I shunt tell her intel he got home" he thought. For the rest of the afternoon he was worried for the potters.**

 **when he got bake there was a cat the sam cat from that morning he said "please go** **kitty-kity" it didn't move so he looked away and praxes his speech and readied his emotions. when he went through the door he smells diner. At diner he decided not to tell his wife intel after diner. While put** **Dudley to bed passed bak and forth** **practicing his speech. when he resided it for the 10th time he heard "there have been sitings of owls in the middle of the day and too many shooting stars now to you Ted. Will there be any showers of owls tonight."said Tom "thanks Tom and no not tonight but you will get that rain I protested tomorrow."said Ted. stopped pacing and turd pale what were the wizards and witches were had to tell her.**


	2. HI HARRY!

The next morning the Durslys here a soft cry. "vernon is Dudly crying?" asks Petunia

"No he's not" Vernon answers "open the door maybe the Cregers kid ran away again."

As Petunia opens the door it pushes something and the crying gets louder. Then Petunia bends down and sees a note with a baby boy that looks just like her sister's husband. as she opens the note she picks up the baby boy. The note reads,

 _I'm sorry inform that lily and James Potter were murederd on October 31 by He-who-must-not-be named. Harry has no other living relatives so please act as though you are his parents. He-who-must-not-be-named spell have back fired but we believe that he is still rooming. As long as harry lives with you you,Dudly,and Harry are safe thanks to your sisters spell that came from love. Treat Harry like a son and explain slowly about his parents. Do not bring him to our world until he is ready for Hogwarts._

 _sincerely,_

 _dombledoor_

By the time Petunia finished the letter she was in tears. "Vernon we need another crib," Petunia sniffled "we are raising Harry, my sister kid" as she hands him the letter

"oh Petunia im so sorry,this is horrible. would you like me to stay home from work today?"

"That would be great"

seen brake "I want white roses sounding her for the funeral not red!" yelled Petunia into the phone as she paced across the living room "No i don't want to calm down no bright colors except of the beautiful red dress she is waring! I mean it! No! your fired! Vernon we need a new florist."

"Honey do you want some tea to calm your nerves"

"No Im fine ill start looking for a place that sells white roses." she rushed

"Alright but please try to calm down. I know you miss your sister bout please let me do some work. Go play with the kids in the back yard for a bit."


	3. GOOD DURSLEYS!

Ten years have passed and they are celebrating Dudley's birthday by going to the zoo with one of Dudley's friends. "Hey Dudley, I got you a present."Harry yells as he hands over the present.

"Wow thanks Harry, I love the wizarding worlds chocolate frogs!" Dudley yells back even though they are only 5 feet apart.

"Kids stop yelling,"says Petunia "and eat!"

"Ok, we are just so excited we are going into middle school soon and I might get to go to Hogwarts!" said Harry.

"Ya," agrees Dudley

Soon, Dudley's friend Peat arrives and as they are getting in the car to leave, Harry forgets the phone and runs back to the house. As he returns, Vernon whispers "try to control your magic because we have a guest. Just try your best, I won't get mad if you can't control it."

Harry nods and gets in the car. The boys laugh and talk the whole way there. When they get there they all get double chocolate ice-cream cones. They wait in line to get in and the boys are deciding which animals they need to see. They all know they have to see the reptiles, monkeys, lions and tigers before lunch. After lunch, they have to see the penguins, apes, elephants and the hippos. Finally they're inside and the boys run to the monkeys. "They're so funny!" says Peat.

"Ya, but they smell super bad." says Dudley

"They also do cool tricks" adds Harry

"Thats true but I think they need a good shower before their tricks" explains Dudley

"Ok lets go look for the tigers and lions!" yells Peat "This is boring just talking!"

As they run off Mr. and Mrs. Dursley just caught up.

"How do they have so much energy " asks Petunia

"They're boys, thats how!" answers Vernon exasperated

scene break

"Can we have pizza?"asks Dudley "It is my birthday!"

"Please,please,please,please" say all of the boys in unison.

"Ok, we will go to pizza palace across the sidewalk" Vernon gives in.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" scream the boys

"Calm down boys," says Petunia "make sure you don't run into any one."

"ok"

scene break "Harry I'm so glad you came with us you feel just like the brother I'll never have." says Dudley

"Im glad I went to. You also feel like the brother I'll never have. I'm kind of dreading Hogwarts because i want to stay here with you." answers Harry

"I'm lucky to have you." says Dudley as they hug.


End file.
